


i think it's time (to lock it up)

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Secret Identity, Terushima is a DJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Terushima always loved being the life of the party. From bringing people together to making playlists for everyone to vibe to, it gave Terushima a high most people didn’t understand. Until he met Yamaguchi, a wallflower who couldn’t connect to Terushima’s work.For the first time ever, Yuuji can’t figure someone out. Yamaguchi Tadashi has these intricate walls that haven’t been cracked, but Yuuji’s determined to help him feel something again.He wouldn’t mind if he felt something new too.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	i think it's time (to lock it up)

Yuuji loved DJing parties. He wanted to feel everything everyone else felt when he worked. A purpose if you will, where he and everyone else connected by something for that _one perfect second_. When he puts certain tracks back to back for a certain cross-fade, it feels like the world stops. 

The house smelled like piss and beer, but Yuuji didn’t mind it too much. It was almost comforting if he didn’t think too hard about it. He did have to give the place props for being bigger than his normal spots though. His whole setup was sitting on a makeshift stage above the crowd while also not being cramped around him. 

Most of his gigs gave him a table at minimum, and if he got lucky, a taped-off space in the room where he could spread out his equipment. Tonight was different because a big party between three different organizations was happening to mark the beginning of the semester, and this gig would be the biggest cash-out Terushima would see all semester. The debate team, business association, and chemistry club all joined forces to host tonight, which meant if this gig went well Yuuji would finally be able to upgrade his equipment and laptop this year. 

As he slipped his mask and voice modulator on, the rush of performing started to run through him like a drop on a roller-coaster. He was ready to wow the crowd, like every week before then. This constant energy, the buzz beneath his skin gave him the power to be something else, someone else really. DJ Chaos was put together and cool, whereas Yuuji was more snarky yet shy. 

He couldn’t believe it had gotten this good. The crowd was raging in waves, cheering and getting excited about every synth and drop that the track has lined up. It was memorized in his mind, each pattern etched into his brain as he prepared for the top of the mix started. 

Ariana Grande was always a fan favorite, but watching people still get down to _Hands on Me_ years after its release was cute. He didn’t think that cross-fading it, so _bloodline_ came after it would work, so when it did it always sent a small thrill down Yuuji’s entire body. The knowledge that his brain and the way he sees synths and tracks like prismatic colors on paper also translates to the crowd having a great time with every thump of the beat was unmatched. People love DJ Chaos, but people ignored the complexities around being Yuuji because nobody wanted him either.

Yuuji shakes his head as he scans the room, trying to see if everyone was really enjoying themselves. _Focus. You have to get everyone excited, get them hyped up. Number one goal, get them excited._ As he scans the room, his eyes land on a beautiful, tired boy. He’s got long green hair, a leather jacket on and blacklipstick accentuating his pout.

Yuuji is enamored with him. There’s a desire to know, to memorize his vision. If Yuuji wasn’t sober, he would assume he’s dreaming.

He saw the boy again, eyes glossed over as he drank out of his metal bottle. As he steps closer, Tadashi decides to stare at Yuuji, dead on, even with the mask separating them and watching him.

“Hi, gorgeous! It doesn’t look like you’re having a good time. Why’s that?” The person in question had long green hair and his eyes looked lost as if his mind was anywhere else besides that moment. For a second, Yuuji was offended until he heard him respond.

“Who’s in charge of the music? It kinda sucks. I don't feel anything, and I’m already kind of dead on the inside anyway.” Yuuji realized he was being insulted and froze briefly. “You’re the first person to tell me they aren’t a fan, cutie. However, I think you should give me a chance to wow you at least, don’t ya think?” Yuuji snarled, feeling a little sassy.

“Sure, I’ll humor you. Do your absolute worst, _pretty boy_.” The stranger fired back, a smirk on his face. 

Yuuji knew a challenge when he heard one, so while the last song he queued up started, he put in his master party mix, which took all the popular songs, some indie tracks, and some club music and mashed them up, so everyone got excited.

“What’s your name, Cutie? I have to know for when I change your mind!” Terushima yells over the drunken crowd, goading the stranger on.

“Persistent, are we? I’ll bite! I want to see how many buttons I can push with you tonight. Call me Freckles.” The outsider replied, a smirk on his face as Yuuji watched him be still and not react. For the rest of the night, Yuuji could barely focus as each song cross-faded into the next, and he kept his eyes on the audience. 

With the room slowly winding down, and the last song queued up (XX by Marc E. Bassy always did mellow the crowd out, even if it was only just a touch), scanned the room for the heckler or whatever he was. He was also adorable even with the obstructed view his mask gave off. The stranger kept his leather jacket on, green hair pulled back into a small ponytail with his nails painted black, to match his lips.

The DJ was entranced by how nonplussed he was, holding his bottle close as he watched the others around him fall apart to the alcohol. _He’s beautiful, even if he thinks I suck at what I do._

Once he hears the tail-end of the mix come on (hot girl bummer by blackbear), he grabs his sweatshirt and pulls it on before double-checking again that he was clear to start packing up.

Once he got a thumbs up from the door, Yuuji started tearing down. Packing his system up was actually easier than unpacking it, each part and piece folding quickly and easily. Once he does have all his stuff out of the house Yuuji spots Freckles again, this time on his phone.

“Hey! Wait!” Yuuji runs over to him and swivels into his view.

“Was the DJ any good?” He pants out, catching his breath. 

“Maybe. I think he might grow on me, but I was really bored by the picks tonight.” Yuuji’s heart sank, but he perked up after seeing Freckles’ expression.

“I’m more of a words person, honestly. Like drops and synths can be impactful but what does any of it mean without the words, you know?” 

“Yeah, I can definitely get things feeling empty because there are no lyrics, but what good are words if they don’t match what you feel?” Freckles look at Yuuji curious, taking a moment to think about what Yuuji meant.

“Maybe it’s meaning that matters more then. Who knows?” A car pulls up and Freckles gets up and smiles.

“Maybe the DJ will catch a clue someday! Goodnight!” Freckles steps into the car and Yuuji is left dumbfounded by him. 

~x~

Tadashi loved 8 AM classes. Yes, they were early and exhausting, but it also meant he was done with his day much sooner than his peers. Introduction to Graphic Design was a class he signed up for on a whim the last term, but as soon as he walked he realized it was the right decision.

The room was filled with unfamiliar faces, and Tadashi’s eyes floated over to a bored boy with a blonde undercut. The studs in his ears were little clay suns, and he had his tongue poking out, presenting a piercing. Tadashi found a seat next to the boy and kept observing him.

“You know staring isn’t particularly polite, right? I don’t mind if you do though. I think you should be stared at too.” his classmate murmured. “I’m Terushima Yuuji, but please call me Yuuji. Who are you?”

Before Tadashi could answer, the professor entered and began the first day of class. The syllabus was passed out and when the professor mentioned a project as their major term assignment, he perked up. Tadashi loved projects, even if he meant he got front-loaded with all the work. It gave him a sense of calm despite the stress and loneliness around him. 

The professor described the project brief as a rebranding for a company each pair came up with that could be implemented in the real world at the same time. The class would be broken into pairs and given instructions, so they could work in class next time.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m guessing we’re going to be partners for the project?”

“Pretty much, cute stuff. What are you thinking in terms of ideas? A clothing line? Branded accessories?” The look on Yuuji’s face was chaotic, like someone trapped a force of nature within those gorgeous hazel eyes. 

Tadashi thought for a moment and replied softly, “I think that’s an interesting idea. What if the apparel was themed collections? Like different Greek Gods or other themes?”

“Yeah! You’re so cool, Yamaguchi. What if we go down the Greek gods’ route? Start with Zeus and go from there?”

“Alright then. I’ll come back with sketches next class, and you pick out color palettes?” Yamaguchi asked. His hands started to shake as he waited for Terushima’s response. _Was I too bossy? Did I annoy him?_

“I can do that. Let me give you my number then.” Terushima replied softly. Numbers were swapped and the professor released everyone from class. As Tadashi walked back to his dorm, he thought about how his hands stopped shaking when Terushima grazed them on accident while he was trying to leave the lecture hall. They were soft, with only some roughness on the tips of them.

Yuuji screamed into his pillow. _He’s so cute, just as cute as Freckles at the party too._ “Yamaguchi Tadashi, I’m going to woo you somehow. You may not be a fan of my work but maybe if I try… you’ll be a fan of me by the end of the term.” He murmured to himself in his dorm room. 

Yuuji turns to his setup, tapping his laptop awake as he builds out his next playlist for his next gig, thinking of black nail polish and lipstick as he listens through to what he had so far.

~x~

Tadashi felt warm like someone plopped him in a bubble bath and proceeded to give him a cup of warm tea right after. His graphic design class went well, he thought. His partner, Terushima, was nice, but something was off like he was hiding something. Nothing bad, he surmised. Just another layer to him then.

Tadashi grabbed his phone, seeing the notifications light up. Messages from Terushima, Yachi, and nothing from Tsukishima. He wasn’t too surprised, since he moved away, and they never really reconciled, after drifting apart for so long. 

He shook his head, choosing to forget those thoughts as he checked Terushima’s messages.

**Terushima Yuuji:** so I have some preliminary color ideas but… I want you to decide between these two blues, #04C3FB or #055596, and I’ll bring this to the next class. 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : I like the lighter blue (#04C3FB) best, it goes better with the green you chose.

A warmth crawls onto Tadashi’s face, and for a moment he freezes. _Where did that come from, he just asked me a question about shades of blue._ He thinks about the text again, pondering how some shades of blue made him red. He buries his head in his pillow and screams. Not only that, but he’s so helpless like Tsukki used to think of him, letting himself get swept in basic human emotion.

_You can’t catch feelings for a stranger, that’s so desperate of you Tadashi. He barely knows what you look like, what the hell?_

The next few months pass, the weeks bringing the cold with them. At this point, the term is halfway through and their project is as well. Colors have chosen, sketches made and initial concepts approved. Now they were deep in creation mode, mock-ups made in the library at late and now preliminary reviews are happening. 

If only he could stop thinking about Yuuji. Yuuji, with his soft blonde hair and tan skin. Yuuji, with his gorgeous eyes and shockingly sweet demeanor just for Tadashi.

“Yama? Yamaguchi? You’ve been spacing out, haven’t you? The professor stepped out for a minute.” Tadashi blinked, trying to regain his focus as he pulled his hoodie back down, so he could see what was happening. 

The professor returns, going back into explaining color schemes and assigning a small partnered assignment where each person picks a different scheme to create an illustration that embodies their partner. Class ends and as Tadashi packs his things away, Yuuji grabs his hand and pulls it to his chest.

“Yamaguchi? Would it be alright if we studied together today? We could do our homework together, and it may help me figure out what to do for the color schemes assignment.

Tadashi’s heart began to race, between the cold touch of Yuuji’s palm to his warm one and the thought of them alone together, his mouth moved before he thought it through.

“Of course! Your place or mine? I-I have dinner and snacks.” Tadashi immediately covered his mouth after speaking that. _Tadashi, what the hell is wrong with you? It’s not a date, what was that for?_

“Your place actually, if you don’t mind. My roommate is currently having far too many people over for their D&D session. Not to mention, you offered food. I want to see how someone so cute can cook. I’ll bring drinks. ” Tadashi stifled a cough as his face turned red.

“I’ll see you at seven then. I’ll send my address after class.” Yuuji grabs an index card and pen, not before taking his hand and tilting Tadashi’s head around to meet his eyes. Tadashi let himself freeze for a moment, the hazel of Yuuji’s eyes entrancing him. It was almost like a sense of déjà vu crashed over him at that moment.

“I can write it down. That way you don’t have to remember to text me later.” Tadashi somehow stutters out the address, an apartment off-campus nearby. Yuuji is still holding Tadashi’s head in his hand. _Thump-thump, thump thump_. The way Tadashi’s heartbeat was flooding his ears made him blush again because now Yuuji wanted to come over. Yuuji, who hates magenta but adores every other shade of pink and who Tadashi has a crush on. 

“I’ll see you at seven then Yamaguchi. I’ll bring drinks, remember!” Yuuji gently pulled away from Tadashi, his warmth dragging away from him.

Tadashi knows he won’t make it through the night with Yuuji over, not without help at least. As he finally made it home and locked his bedroom door, he screamed. _Yuuji is coming over, and we’re going to sit on the bed doing homework together. He’s so pretty, how is this gonna work?_

Tadashi’s phone buzzes and he picks it up and sees Yuuji has texted him. He took a moment, letting his heartbeat taper back down, so the sound wasn’t overwhelming him as he responded.

**Terushima Yuuji:** So I'm almost at the store and realized I never asked what you liked for drinks. What do you like, Yamaguchi?

[links Saturday Night Run-through - Cherry Bomb party playlist on Spotify]

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : I like cherry soda and ginger ale! Just knock when you get here, okay?

Tadashi presses his fingertips to his cheek, clicking on the playlist. Suddenly, XX by Marc E Bassy plays on his speakers, and it clicks for him. Wait a minute, I’ve heard this before. _Yuuji is DJ Chaos, and oh my goodness I heckled him. But why would he hide it? He’s talented and even if it isn’t my taste, he’s good at it. He’s good in general._

Then Tadashi hears three knocks on his door. He gets up and opens it, seeing Yuuji with drinks in hand. “Hi, Yama! I couldn’t decide which drink to get, so I hope you don’t mind cherry soda and ginger ale! I also brought pasta just in case you didn’t want to cook!” Yuuji keeps babbling, and Tadashi barely resists the urge to pull the blonde closer and kiss him hard, because he’s too cute for words.

_He called me Yama...that’s cute, I really like that a lot._ Tadashi has to suppress the urge to pull Yuuji down to his face and kiss him, just for being cute.

He leans into him, Tadashi’s head resting on Yuuji’s chest as their knees touch on the barstools in the dining area. Yuuji leans his head down, his lips brushing against Tadashi’s about to press hard, to taste and devour.

Then the alarm goes off, and someone is yelling as smoke fills the outer hallway of Tadashi’s complex.

They run down the stairs, Yuuji pulling Tadashi so close he could smell him, the aroma of flowers still on him even around the smoke and fire.

“You’re ok, right? Can you breathe easy?” Tadashi blinks as his eyes flit to Yuuji. _As long as I’m with you, I’ll always breathe easy_ , he thinks.

“Yeah. I’m okay, what about you?”

“I’ll be ok. Come on, let’s wait for this to settle down.”

The rest of the night is spent under an oak tree, Tadashi resting on Yuuji quietly. 

~x~

The last six weeks were perfect, each assignment bringing Tadashi and Yuuji closer than before, giggling over mockups and essays. Yuuji started to see how Tadashi’s nerves were a wall, a guard to protect him from getting hurt.

He also learned that he only liked the taste of ginger ale if Tadashi popped the bottle first, watching his eyes flit as he waited for the bottle to spill over in the sink on study nights.

Meanwhile Tadashi learned that Yuuji’s roommate, Kenji was obscene with his tongue but loyal to his friends, including Yuuji. He also learned that Yuuji never really slept if he was alone in the bed, and sometimes Kenji would slip in and lay beside him so rest would find him. 

Then the lockdown happened, due to a mix of factors between unusual weather and a flu going around the whole university was shut down, making everyone stay home. 

The class was currently online due to the mandated lockdown, and Yuuji hadn’t seen Tadashi in weeks. It seemed like every time they finally got a moment alone, Tadashi suddenly had to go. “Why is he avoiding me? Did I make him upset?”, Yuuji thought quietly to himself.

However, today was an independent work day and Tadashi had to talk to Yuuji, so they could finish their project before the deadline.

“Yama? Can you hear me? I know my mic can be fuzzy sometimes.”

Tadashi, on the other hand, was seething, not because of Yuuji, but rather because he was being a coward about his feelings. _Just because they left you behind doesn’t mean Yuuji will too. Be honest with him. Tell him the truth._

“Funny you say that, considering your night job. I’m sorry for not —”

“Hold on, what do you mean by my night job?”

“Check our texts, you sent some sort of playlist over when you came over to do our project. Do you not remember?” Tadashi’s voice was a mix of upset and scared, almost as if he was ashamed or hiding something. 

Terushima scrolled through his texts with Tadashi, realizing what he did. His heart picked up speed as Yuuji made eye contact with Tadashi. 

“Tadashi? Please tell me you don’t hate me. I keep my job and identity a secret. The last person who found out about it nearly exposed me and stole my mixes. I was just scared. Not to mention, nobody really likes the person underneath the DJ Chaos mask most of the time.

To answer your question though, I do remember you from the party, _Freckles_. How is someone so cute so mouthy, I wonder?” 

“If you keep talking like that, I’ll think you want to date me or something foolish like that, Yuuji. Now come on, we have to finish the pitch deck before dinner time, and you have the logos.” 

Yuuji blushed, the soft pink tone contrasting against his skin as his eyes met Tadashi’s again.

“Tadashi, that’s the thing. I do want to date you. Time with you is magical, it feels like seconds pass when really hours have. You’re charming and can match me mark for mark. Why wouldn’t I want you in my life?”

Tadashi looks up from his notes, as red as Yuuji, and sighs.

“Yuuji. Y-You don’t have to lie to me, I’ll be alright. I know you’re just being nice. Nobody has been fond of me, ever. Even people I used to love for the longest time left me behind after some time.”

Yuuji shuffles for a moment, looking for a file on his laptop. He finds it and sends it to him.

What Tadashi sees is the waves, and him riding the top of them in a light blue crown, covered in gold markings across his arms. Down on the beach below him was covered in soft pink shells and flowers, leading to a forest.

“Yuuji… is this me? There are so many shades of blue here, and you remembered the flowers I like. Is this how you see me? All these complex and gorgeous details with the sky and the sea must have taken you hours.”

“It is. There’s something so unexplainable about you beyond beauty. I don’t know who hurt you or left you behind, but I won’t. I’ll tear myself apart trying to stay at your side. Will you let me at least take you on a proper date before writing me off?”

Tadashi sighs, picking up his phone and typing for a few minutes. Yuuji notices his nose scrunch and lips shift into a pout. _He’s literally joy personified, why wouldn’t I adore him?_

“Saturday. We can go on a date Saturday, and I’ll text you the details. Yuuji. Yuuji, look at me, please.” Yuuji puts his phone down, watching Tadashi’s eyes. At this moment, he looks like a doe, scared and afraid as he steadies his voice.

“I want to go slow if we really want to do this. The last person I tried to be like this with, well he left. Kei and I tried and it was too much for us. We don’t talk anymore. I can’t have a life where you don’t exist in it, even as friends. Be gentle with me?” He murmurs, mic barely picking up on the wavers in Tadashi’s voice.

“Like the most precious rose, then. I’ll always be gentle with you, Tadashi. I promise.” Yuuji replies, blush evident on his face.

Saturday comes quicker than anticipated, and the morning of Yuuji gets a text from Tadashi.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : I’m coming over at 3 to get you, so we can go to the park and have lunch. I’d dress in something you don’t mind being covered in grass stains or leaves. See you then!

Yuuji chuckles as he checks the time. _It’s only 10, more than enough time to get ready and clean up beforehand._ As he scrambles out of bed he yells for his roommate, Futakuchi Kenji.

“Kenji! Need some help! I got a date with an angel in a few hours. I think we’re going on a picnic in the park and I just need help dressing. I can’t show up in what I normally wear.”

Kenji circles him for a moment, hands on Yuuji’s shoulders. “A button-down in blue, with jeans and sneakers. Casual enough but a slight upgrade from your normal look. He likes you, quit worrying Yuuji. He wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t like you. Now stop being a brat, take a deep breath and woo the boy!”

Yuuji straightens out his shirt and grabs his bag before hearing a knock at the door. When he turns, he sees Tadashi in a gorgeous pink shirt covered in bunnies and his hair tied up in a ponytail.

“Hi.”

“Hey, Tadashi. Missed you.” Yuuji had to take a moment and breathe as his hands reached out to weave his fingers into his long green locks and pull him closer. 

“Missed you most, Yuuji. You look nice today. Are you ready to go? The basket is outside, and I may need some help getting it. 

Yuuji dutifully follows Tadashi outside, where a large wicker basket lays waiting for them. He grabs it by the handle, using his other hand to hold Tadashi’s.

“I love your hands, they’re always so soft.” Yuuji’s nerves started to wane as he held Tadashi’s hand and walked back to his car. Once they got in, he turned to Tadashi, expression soft.

“I’m really glad we’re going on this date today, you know. I was afraid to ask you, scared I did something wrong and ruined — “

Tadashi presses a finger into Yuuji’s lips, silencing him. “Shh. Just let me drive and we’ll be okay. Today is going to be fun and everything will be just fine. No more worrying.” 

Yuuji sits quietly and lets Tadashi pick the music, a mix of Fall Out Boy and Skrillex leaving the speakers as he shut his eyes. The movement of the car lets Yuuji drift into a light sleep. Tadashi smiles as Yuuji snores, comfort knowing that Yuuji feels safe with him.

The rest of the day is spent in the park, hobbling up and down trails and eating lunch under a tree. 

It’s quiet, the drive back as Yuuji can’t help but think, _why haven’t we kissed?_ The moment hadn’t found them all day, the energy right but the timing off. The car stops, and they both get out and walk up the stairs to Yuuji’s apartment.

“Would it be ok if you come inside? It’s getting late, and awful dark.” Yuuji looks down at the ground when asking this, a sense of something he couldn’t explain desperate to spill out.

“You could stay over, so you wouldn’t have to sleep in the car. We could use my bed.” It takes a moment of quiet to process what he actually said, and when he does Tadashi pauses.

“I don’t think you understood me when I said I’ve been burned before. I knew I was expecting too much too soon. Thank you for offering, but I think I should head home. Goodnight Yuuji.”

“Tadashi. Please be careful.” Tadashi’s head swims as he steps down the stairs, breaking out into a run back to his car. Once he shuts the door and buckles up, he lets himself cry.

_I am such a moron. I got attached way too fast, and he expected me to put out when I’m not ready for that. God, how did I miss this one? Was it the smiles, or the moments alone in my bedroom?_

He turns on his car, the sound of the Top 40 radio leaving the speakers. 

_I will not try again, not if I’m just going to get blindsided._

_Crying in the Car_ by Meg the Stallion feels a little too apt for the moment, but he leaves it on.

Tadashi is glad he wore his good sneakers today. He knew maybe that letting this happen, falling for Yuuji even after getting burned before was a huge risk. Yet, he went for it because it felt right, warmth, and bumping shoulders.

So as he rewinds the memory of him running down the stairs from Yuuji’s complex, he can’t help but wonder if he’s broken, too irreparable to properly love. 

Yuuji tried following him, nearly tripping over his own sneakers as he tried catching up to him with no success. 

Tears are running his face as he hits a wall. God, I didn’t mean to scare him off. Shit. How do I fix this?

So he calls, and calls, voice weary as he leaves voicemail after voicemail.

He calls one more time...

~x~

Tadashi picks up his phone, sighing out a hello.

“I’m sorry, and I’m an idiot. I didn’t consider what would happen when I was saying that, asking you to spend the night would be interpreted as. I meant it in a deeply innocent and non-sexual way.” The line gets quiet and Tadashi wants to cry because this sweet stupid man called to apologize for a misunderstanding on _Tadashi’s_ end.

“You meant it literally? Just sleeping beside each other? Shit, Yuuji — “

“Listen. I’m sorry, and maybe we did go too fast for a second there. I still think you’re perfect though, I just have to learn your speed just like a sample.” Tadashi tries not to snort and fails, the laughter making Yuuji’s heart flutter uncontrollably.

“Forgive me? I made too many assumptions and basically ruined our perfect date. Would you let me try again, Yuuji? Let me take _you_ on a date?”

Yuuji’s face breaks out into a bright red blush at Tadashi’s statement. _Hey, I’m supposed to be wooing you! Not the other way around!_

“Sure. I’m not busy tomorrow since Kenji has another session with their D&D group. Should I come over?” 

“Come over at 10 then. I have the whole day planned. Goodnight Yuuji, I hope you like cherries.” Yuuji can hear the excitement in Tadashi’s voice, and his mouth gets ahead of him again. 

“Goodnight Tadashi, I’ll dream of you too.”

“Sap.”

“Only for you, Tadashi. Only you.”

Yuuji goes over, arriving right at 10 AM. His heart is fast, like a rabbit taking chase. His palms are sweaty thinking about Tadashi again. He wants Tadashi to feel safe with him because he thinks today is the day, where he finally says how much he feels for him and not just that he does feel love for him.

The door swings open and Tadashi is in green, from his sneakers to his nails and lips with blue eyeliner to set off his look.

“Have you ever had boba before?” Tadashi’s eyes look even brighter to Yuuji as he turns to him. 

“No, but I’m sure you’ll show me, won’t ya?” Yuuji has to stamp down the urge to kiss Tadashi right then and there. 

Once they make it to the boba shop, Tadashi gets Yuuji cherry blossom tea with strawberry pearls and vanilla tea with peach pearls for himself.

The day moves like a good album, slow and fast as they do their do-over date in the park and then spending time in the rose garden, taking pictures of everything.

This time, the ride home is filled with laughter and giggles. Tadashi parks in the lot and follows Yuuji up the stairs. 

~x~

The house was packed with people, and it faintly smelled of flowers and wine. Yuuji clicks the last hook into place, keeping his piano steady as Tadashi shuffles in behind him plugging wires in.

“Hey babe, be careful. My shit tangles way too easy and — “ Tadashi shuts him up with a proper kiss, his mouth coaxing Yuuji’s with the taste of cherry and traces of lemon. 

“I promised to help. Let me, stubborn boy.” Yuuji laughs and finishes plugging in his laptop and bringing up the mix for tonight. Tadashi plugs in the last cord and turns to Yuuji, holding their masks up.

“Ready? I wanna feel this drop you’re always talking about. Something about feeling everything at once. I want to feel it with you, just like this.” Tadashi’s hair was in a long braid, the end over his shoulder near Yuuji’s hand. With a slight, soft pull he brings Tadashi closer to him into another kiss before taking his mask and putting it on. Tadashi helps Yuuji put his mask on, pressing the Velcro on gently.

“Can you see alright? I know I’ve helped you adjust it but — “

“Hey, I can see just fine, baby. No worrying, we’re having fun tonight. Now let me help you put your mask on, so we can start soon.” 

Yuuji takes Tadashi’s face in his hands before taking his mask, fitting it to the curves of his sweet face. 

After a quick buckle to the back of Tadashi’s head and a press of velcro Yuuji finally fixes Tadashi’s mask on and flips the voice modulator on, along with his own.

“How do I sound, Yuuji?” Tadashi’s voice was layered over a filter to sound more feminine, per his request. 

“Pretty. You’re always pretty though. Help me start?” Tadashi circles Yuuji, head resting against his shoulder.

They press the button together as the crowd fills out, the lights coming down and the room going dark.

“Hello everyone! Joining me tonight is DJ Calm, and we hope you have an experience tonight! NOW LET’S GET STARTED!” Yuuji says and the first mix starts off loud, the bass running under their feet as the first song starts getting to the first bass drop. 

“Ready to jump? I can feel the bass rumbling.” Yuuji whispers in Tadashi’s ear. He nods, and grabs Yuuji’s hand to get ready for the jump. 

“Three, two, one, jump!”

The crowd bounces with them and and Tadashi feels it, the rush under his skin and the explosion of excitement as the slight aftershocks ran down his spine. “You like it, Yama?” “I love it! Kiss me!” Yuuji pecks his hand before starting the next song on the list. 

~x~

“Good morning, Yuuji!” He shuffles over to Tadashi, head resting on his shoulder as they grab the other’s coffee and Tadashi leans back into Yuuji. It’s quiet, save for the chirping birds in the distance outside their window.

“Good morning, Tadashi. A kiss for you, baby.” Yuuji presses his lips against Tadashi’s skin, migrating from right cheek to left cheek. Tadashi kisses him twice, once on his nose and another on Yuuji’s right cheek.

“I love you." Tadashi’s voice is soft, deeper due to just waking up only moments ago.

“I love you most. However, I have a small request for you. Could we possibly get a pet? I know you get lonely sometimes when I’m gone. A little addition to our family.” Yuuji squeezes Tadashi close, trying to hide his blush. _How are you so thoughtful, my dear Tadashi?, he thinks._ _To be loved and plucked out of a standstill life and to be yours, how lucky I am to be yours._

After they finish breakfast and shower (with Tadashi stealing the shower first and the smell of strawberries filling the bathroom) they go to the animal shelter.

Tadashi’s hand squeezes Yuuji’s gently. _I’m right here, right here with you._ The silent message of reassurance that lies in that act alone calms Yuuji down enough again.The walk to the shelter is slow, but short as his thoughts move a mile a minute, thinking about the future.

He and Tadashi are in their last year of college now, with final exams taken and passed. There’s absolutely nothing holding them back now, and Yuuji has proven in spades that he adores Tadashi down to stardust and bone.

So when he steps behind Tadashi into the shelter he can’t help but feel a tiny bit nervous. A pet is a big step in a committed relationship, and he’s all in. Rather, the thought of loving one more being makes his heart twist in a new way.

_I have someone, and they have me, he muses._

Once they finally make it back to where the cats stay, Yuuji makes eyes with a gorgeous black kitten laying in the sun, purring.

“Tadashi? Look.” Tadashi makes eyes with the same cat and his heart feels like it leaps out of his chest. 

“May we see her, please?” The coordinator nods as she leads them both to her, snoozing in the sun. She’s small, the size of Tadashi’s palm and seems even smaller in Yuuji’s. When she lifts her head up and blinks, they know they’re taking her home. 

“Her name is Hana. Just like Misaki-san from high school. Calm and level-headed like her too. How soon can we take her home?”

The coordinator smiles, responding with “a few weeks. She’s only about five weeks, and will probably still need her mother for a few more. However, we will finalize the adoption now and send weekly updates, so you won’t go mad wondering about her. Follow me.”

After two long sets of paperwork, both Tadashi and Yuuji are now parents to one black baby kitten. 

“Hey, you. We have a family now.”

Yuuji bumps knees with Tadashi, kissing him slowly. The smell of strawberries surrounded him as he shut his eyes, making good on the promise he made Tadashi long ago.

_I will always be gentle with you, my love._


End file.
